


Royal Magician: Study Abroad

by Maro Bones (Marrow_Bone)



Series: Royal Magician [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Gen, Ghosts, Implied abuse, Magic, Military, Necromancy, Political Intrigue, Royal Magician AU, Royalty, Skeletons, Spirits, The AU bits happen pre- and post-game, Violence, War, While an AU pretty much nothing changes in game canon, cursing, implied animal death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrow_Bone/pseuds/Maro%20Bones
Summary: War is on the doorstep; the prince must return home from his time spent living in another kingdom.Part of the Royal Magician AU where Moonjumper is a dark magician in the royal court.
Series: Royal Magician [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Royal Magician: Study Abroad

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction ever -weakly dabs- 
> 
> No non-canon knowledge required for reading.
> 
> This is a short thing that's main function is setting up my Royal Magician AU where Moonjumper is a dark magician. There's not a ton that ties into the game... Yet. There are filler characters but no real ocs. 
> 
> This chapter is purposefully slow and mild for character establishment. This might be the only part of the story quite so domestic because uhhh once Things Go Down it gets dark *fast*. 
> 
> But you don't have to worry about that right now :)
> 
> Pronunciations: Mael (MY-elle), Caté (Cah-Tay)

"... So you're expecting an attack?"

The queen's fingertips dug into the wood of the map table, her shoulders hunched tensely and her back turned.

"Why not just keep him here?"

The young man's voice echoed in the large empty war room behind her, his arms held behind his back and his expression placid.

"We're not built for a seige, first of all, and second I don't need someone else's brat getting underfoot right now. The last thing I need is another kingdom on my back if their prince manages to get himself killed. The road to your kingdom is far safer then this palace is going to be by tomorrow afternoon."

"I could help, you know."

"I don't need _your_ kind of help."

The queen snarled and spun around, glaring daggers at the man. He was hardly more than a boy, but taller then most older men. He carried himself in a collected and confident fashion beyond his years, still maintaining a calm demeanor in the face of the seething queen and the noticably dropping temperature of the room. The queen found this frustrating.

"As you wish, ma'am."

He agreed with a slight inclination of the head. If he was offended by her outburst he didn't show it in the least; but for once hesitstion flickered in his eyes.

"However... What about the princess? Should she not come with us if there is such a danger?"

"No,"

The queen snapped sharply,

"She stays with me. If things go badly for her kingdom she will be here for it."

The man's lips tightened ever so slightly, but he inclined his head again.

"Very well. I will summon the young prince and be off."

"Be quick about it."

The man just inclined his head again, then turned and left, his neutral expression never changing.

The queen was relieved to be out of his presence. That man scared even her.

\---

As the door closed behind him the tall man allowed himself a sigh and a pinch to the bridge of his nose. Queens and kings were _so_ difficult to deal with. After the briefest moment he straightened up, adjusted his jacket with a quick tug, and turned to the nearest of 4 guards at the door.

"Hello, you there; I am going to collect the prince under the queen's request. If you would please go and organize my horse and three others, supplies for a day's journey for four, and two complete suits of knight's armor with pikes. Have them ready in the western courtyard at the gate. Do not say why to anyone you don't have to tell."

"Yes, your royal highness. At once!"

The guard clicked his heels and quickly made his way down the hallway; the royal man letting out a small hiss of annoyance at the exuberant address. He then nodded at the other guards politely, turned, and hurried off himself. 

\--

"Walker! Hey Walker! Look! These are our friends; Lenny and Sarah!"

The tall man entered the room of the young prince and was immediately flagged down from where the boy sat on the balcony, another young boy and two girls gathered with him over a game board. Walker came forward and nodded to the two friends the prince presented; two kids that appeared to perhaps be children of palace staff. The princess sat next to the prince and seemed uncomfortable, staring at Walker unblinkingly and leaning into the prince slightly, while the two other children grinned up at the man without any such sign of anxiety.

"Oh wow, your hair is cool!"

Piped up the boy, pointing at Walker's abnormally silver hair. Sarah admonished him,

"Lenny it's _rude_ to _point_ like that. But like, yeah, you never mentioned how _tall_ he is, Mael. You're weird-looking, mister!"

The kids meant nothing bad at all about their remarks, and Walker gave them a legitimate smile that touched his eyes, glad the prince had made company with earnest children and hadn't merely been exposed to stuffy nobility and overly obedient staff during his two year stay away from home.

"It's nice to meet you, Lenny and Sarah. I hope you are well today, Vanessa."

Walker spoke kindly to the children, and if he noticed the flash of irritation in princess Vanessa's eyes he didn't acknowledge it.

"I am very sorry kids, but I'm going to have to take Mael away for a while."

_"What?"_

The princess yelped with a start. Prince Mael jumped as she did, his eyes wide and confused.

_"Where? For how long? Why?"_

She demanded, leaning harder into the prince, who got a faceful of her fluffy blonde hair that he had to sputter around.

"Home, until your mother sends for him again, and because..."

He paused, trying to find a way to tell them honestly that wouldn't scare the children too badly,

"Well, the third kingdom, you know... They aren't too happy with either of us right now, and your mother feels it's for the best Mael is home for a little while until we can get it sorted out."

"That's not fair! Mael can stay here just fine while those-- _silly_ people are fussing."

Vanessa clung to Mael's arm protectively, looking absolutely terrified now of Walker, with tears welling in her eyes. The two other children glanced at each other, clearly uncomfortable, and prince Mael tried to calm Vanessa's worrying with a pat to her hand and a sympathetic gaze.

Walker frowned at her outburst. The princess seemed to show a rather unhealthy attachment to the prince in the past 3 days he had known her. She must have gotten such strange behavior from her mother. He hoped she outgrew that.

"I'm sorry Vanessa. I really am. But it's your mother's decision. I hope to return him to you as soon as possible."

"It's ok 'Nessa. I'll be back before you know it!"

The young prince grinned at her widely, gently extricating his arm to instead hold her hands in his as her lip trembled. The kid was only 12 but already a hopeless romantic.

"I'll miss you _all_ the time. It will be nice seeing home again. I hope I can show you it before long. Oh, and we have simply the _best_ dressmaker _anywhere_ ; I'll bring you back one of her dresses, ok?"

Vanessa just looked at him sadly and sniffled. Lenny and Sarah made faces at each other over the mushy speech. Walker gently interrupted,

"I'm sorry Mael but we have to go as soon as possible. We need to get you packed; packed lightly however, just take what you need."

The two commoner children were eager to help Walker pack Mael's belongings, grabbing up anything that was agreed to be necessary and stuffing it into the two small cloth bags that sat on the table in the middle of the room as Walker folded a couple sets of clothes. Mael would have helped too, but he was busied by just comforting the grieving princess. 

Lenny and Sarah even tucked in small items for Mael to borrow to remember them by; Lenny packing in a small doll of a wolf he made as his first sewing project and Sarah a small pocket knife with a bone handle she said her father gave her.

"Now you be careful with this! You bring it back safe and sound, ya' hear?"

Sarah demanded; Lenny piping up to say the same thing about his doll.

"I will. I promise."

Mael said soberly. 

Vanessa suddenly released the grip she had on his arm, undoing the clasp of a golden necklace she wore and fastening it onto Mael's neck. Mael was startled and gently touched the small pendant; it was the shape of a heart with a tiny simply-set ruby in the center.

"If everyone else is doing it, it's only fair I get to as well, right?"

Vanessa asked with a weak smile, bravely holding back her tears.

Mael wrapped her in a hug, the princess returning it with just a hint of another sniffle,

"Don't worry 'Nessa. We'll be back soon. I'm sure father and your mother will fix things quickly. I'll write you every chance I get, alright?"

The princess pulled away and wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Have a safe journey Mael."

"You stay safe here, too, Nessa."

"EEEEWWW THE LOVEBIRDS ARE BEING MUSHY AGAIIIIN!"

The other two kids yelled, prompting a flustered admonishment from Vanessa and an embarrassed laugh from Mael.

Walker gave a small smile and tied closed the last bag, slinging them both over one shoulder and touching the prince gently on the arm.

"It's time to go Mael. We have to move quickly."

Mael glanced at Walker, then at his friends.

"Well... Bye guys. Don't do anything too fun without m-!"

His slightly trembling voice was cut off with another quick hug from Vanessa and a peck on the cheek-- which also prompted another round of jeers from the other children.

"Bye Mael... Now go quick before I change my mind about letting you!"

He nodded solemnly, pulled away and trotted over to the waiting Walker at the door, the other two kids getting a good punch in on his shoulder each as they giggled their own farewells. Walker nodded at the boy and pushed open the door, Mael following with a last glance at his waiting friends.

Vanessa frowned as he went out of sight.

\--

Walker afixed Mael's belongings to the saddle of the roan pony the young prince would be taking, as Mael's two personal guards-- collected after leaving Mael's room-- snapped on their own traveling armor and adjusted the fit on their horses' tack.

As he waited Mael looked around them in the courtyard, puzzled, noticing the two piles of armor laid out on the ground nearby. What was that about? Surely it wasn't for him or Walker. They were much too big for him, and didn't look like a good fit for Walker either. No one else was here. Well, aside from the usual bustle of servants, grocers, and stable hands in the courtyard. And what about-?

"Where are your guards at?"

Surely Walker had his _own guards_ , right? All the royals did, especially with the tensions between kingdoms lately. Double especially if they were going on the road. Well, he was in the military... Did captains have guards too? Maybe they didn't.

"That's what those are for."

Walker replied nonchalantly, motioning to the empty suits of armor.

What?

Walker held out his hands for the prince, lifting him up to sit on his pony. The red mare he knew fairly well from his riding lessons; a sweet and experienced old girl named Goose. He kind of knew the horses for his guards as well, more flighty than his steady beast but two of the fastest at the palace-- Dwaine had Hops, and Evan rode Whiskey. Walker's horse was a new one to him, being Walker's personal horse and thus not from the palace herd. This one was a massive black mare with a dusting of silver along her withers and nose. She was quite beautiful and intimidating; a warhorse bred for stamina, strength, and integrity-- a far cry from the showy prancing horses and gentle ponies he was used to.

After Mael was settled on his pony, Walker went to stand over the suits of armor, cracking his knuckles showily.

"You remember that stuff I used to show you? Well, I can do a lot more with it now." 

The man grinned, winking at Mael and raising his hands over the armor. He curled his fingers and made a light snapping motion, like he was gently coaxing an animal out of the air. Everyone in the courtyard fell quiet, turning to stare at what he was doing.

Mael started as he noticed Walker's hands began to change; they became unfocused in his eyes and lightly glowed an unsettling red. Diamond shapes flickered into the air above his working fingers, moving in and out of existence as absences of the same shapes formed holes in his hands, harmlessly filling back in at the next moment.

Suddenly Walker made a quick motion like he was throwing something, and then drew up his fingers quickly. Mael watched in fascination as two green glowing orbs appeared in thin air, attached to Walker's hands with strands of the red glow. Mael understood what he was doing now. Obviously, it was magic. He had always known Walker was the most talented magician in the Subcon kingdoms; even if people didn't like to talk about it. He even taught Mael a few things. Mael had an innate fire alignment and could make small pops of colorful lights and sparks of blue fire. He probably could do more if he practiced, but he had to admit he had been neglecting it since being sent to live in this foreign kingdom. Maybe he could pick it up again at home, especially if Walker wasn't too busy to help.

Walker gently guided the orbs he held tethered to the suits of armor and gently dropped them down onto the helmets, whispering what sounded like words of encouragement. As the orbs touched the armor their light spread out, absorbing the entire suit, with a pinprick focus in the dark space in the helmet where eyes would have gone. Like inflating balloons the suits of armor swelled upwards and out, quickly taking on a form like there was an actual person inside. Once they were filled out, they snapped to attention, and were met with a pleased hum of approval from Walker, who clapped his hands and dispelled the strange red glow and shifting diamond shapes. If he noticed the concerned whispers from the guards or the sudden disappearance of all the people who normally worked in the courtyard, he gave no sign of caring.

Mael stared at the now-living suits of armor, both impressed and a little uneasy. He had seen Walker animate things of course, back before he had come here to live with Vanessa's family two years prior. Usually however they were small, and seemed like just fun games. A stuffed bear that lumbered around and roared; a toy carriage that moved without horses; a salt cellar shaped like a rooster that then pecked at the grains that fell out of it's own head. His caretakers never appreciated those playthings, and Walker only did it when they weren't around to get flustered and act scandalized. Mael never got that. What was there to be mad about? None of Walker's creations ever caused trouble. Well, except maybe Caté. The skeleton dog had a habit of tracking mud everywhere. But she was perfectly well behaved otherwise. 

But these suits of armor seemed a little different. Maybe it was just because the spell was so much bigger than what he was used to. Maybe it was the eerie quiet that fell when everyone working in the courtyard had made themselves scarce. Or maybe it was because these weren't fuzzy stuffed animals or even an overly affectionate reanimated dog; these suits of armor were something real, functional, and serious. Suddenly he felt the anxiety about this trip he had set aside to soothe Vanessa's worries. They were going into real danger. Walker had done this before. Walker had needed to use magic to make phantom soldiers to protect himself and others on his travels. Suddenly the world felt more hostile than what he knew of it from behind palace walls.

Meanwhile Walker dusted off his hands and grinned a pleased grin, turning to Mael and motioning towards the two stoic previously-inanimate guards.

"I give you Apo and Kai, two freshly minted guards. These fine fellows are quite handy, believe me. Oh, don't look surprised you two,"

He said to the gaping flesh-powered guards,

"There's no worries. They won't be replacing you anytime soon."

The silver-haired man gracefully mounted his horse in a fluid practiced motion, steering her towards the gates with a beckoning hand for the rest of the party.

"Let's get going then. Home awaits! Oh and have I formally introduced you all to Snowball yet?"

He gave his horse a pat on her great black neck and Mael couldn't help but giggle at the clearly inappropriate name. Yeah... Maybe the whole undead soldier thing was a _little_ creepy, but Walker himself was still the same mild mannered goof as always. Mael still loved him. 

So what if his brother was a dark magician.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that is at least a little intriguing, and hopefully the information I tried to get across does. I don't want to really spell everything out yet. 
> 
> A little explanation about Snatcher!Prince's name; there's so many good choices in the fandom (Mostly variations of Luke) that I couldn't pick. Soooo I picked 'Mael' which literally means.... Prince.
> 
> Goddammit who invited fuckin' Prince Prince.
> 
> Please feel free to ask any questions on characters, lore, etc!
> 
> Remember this is my first fanfic. Be gentle.
> 
> Thanks to AFIT and Park City for helping me narrow down names. Thanks to Dahon for proof-reading.


End file.
